<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sour Tarts by Melmo5000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641897">Sour Tarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000'>Melmo5000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Month 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity being adorable, Desserts, Eda wanting to be mischievous, F/F, Fluff, Frantic cleaning, Joking Around, King being adorable, Laughter, Lilith being the straight man of the house, Lumity Month 2020, Multi, Teasing, sleepover, snack time at the owl house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz wanted absolutely everything to be perfect for her sleepover with Amity, and that’s not because she has a big fat crush on her like the rest of her family thinks. </p><p>*Part 1. Part 2 will be posted later in Lumity month</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda &amp; Everybody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Month 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sour Tarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sept 24th: Sleepover</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz looked absolutely frazzled as she ran around the Owl House, cleaning up everything in sight. Everything had to be absolutely perfect about today. Amity was sleeping over for the first time ever, and Luz didn’t want any shenanigans. No schemes, no plots, no crime, no anything that Eda liked, and Eda, understandably, did not enjoy that very much. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can we summon a demon?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can we... bake a cake-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh that sounds like a goo-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“-With magic?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No Eda! This is simply a no nonsense sleepover! As much as I’d love to go on a magical cake adventure with you, I want Amity to have a nice time tonight!” Luz exclaimed, waving her arms around frantically. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eda let out a groan and slammed her head into the table, snapping King out of his dozing with a loud “weh!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh Edalyn, let the girl have her sleepover.” Lilith walked into the kitchen, placing her empty cup of tea into the sink. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But Lily~! Sleepovers are supposed to be fun and mischievous! Remember all the trouble we’d cause whenever we had a sleepover at our friend’s house?” Eda whined, extending her arms across the table dramatically. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course I do, but this is different.” Lilith replied. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How~” Eda whined, looking up to see Luz scrubbing all of the dirty dishes in the sink with vigor. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s cause Luz has a crush~!” King sang out, wagging his little tail and wiggling his fingers at the girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh yeah~ she does, doesn’t she!” Eda continued, wiggling her eyebrows and making her sister snort a little from her side. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ha ha, very funny guys. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go clean out the living room.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz stomped out the room, face blazing red, trying her absolute hardest to ignore the laughter from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I do not have a crush on her! I just want her to like me! As a friend! It’s totally platonic! Even if her laugh is pretty, and her face is gorgeous, and she likes The Good Witch Azura too. These butterflies are the butterflies of friendship, and nothing more!” Luz mumbled to herself, dusting off shelf after shelf and organizing pile after pile is stuff, “you don’t stay up at night thinking about her! Not at all! You especially don’t think of kissing her under the light of a light spell, that’s ridiculous!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“HOOTY HOOT! WE HAVE A GUEST!” Hooty screamed, head butting Luz out of her thoughts and onto the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Standing outside the door was Amity, who looked a bit hesitant about entering. She also looked pissed, like Hooty was bothering her before coming to bother Luz, which would make sense, Hooty did enjoy bothering people. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you Hooty, I can see that.” Luz grumbled, politely patting Hooty on the head before standing up, “hey Amity! You’re here early!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz could feel three sets of eyes staring at her from the kitchen, and she wanted nothing more than to run away. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“H-hi Luz! I just didn’t want to be late or anything. I-I brought tarts?” Amity replied, shakily holding a box of pastries in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let her in Luz! She brought snacks!” King exclaimed, running into the room with his tail wagging wildly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And you’re letting a draft in.” Lilith was next. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We don’t want our special guest to get cold!” Eda finally walked in, eyebrows mid-wiggle. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz was going to die. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“O-of course! Come on in Amity, sorry about Hooty.” Luz stammered, slamming the door with a huff after she walked in. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No one ever appreciates me in this house!” Hooty yelled. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity shuffled her feet a bit, holding the box of pastries close to her. “Did I walk in at a bad time?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Yes Amity, you did. I still haven’t cleaned my room and I have to finish dusting the living room and wiping down the bathroom and there’s a weird smell coming from the garbage that needs to be dealt with and, ay dios, I’m mid-freak out!’ Luz thought to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Though she’d never say that out loud. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No! You’re right on time! I just finished cleaning the kitchen. Come on, come on, why don’t we eat some of the tarts?” Luz said, grabbing the pastries out of the girl’s hand and guiding her into the kitchen, past her snickering family. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Snack time! Snack time!” King chanted, running into the kitchen and climbing onto the table in excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eda came in chanting along with him, pounding on the table in rhythm once she was seated. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lilith came in pinching the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So~ what flavors did you bring?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Um, I know that these yellow ones are honey flavored, and these orange ones are citrus flavored. The pink ones are sweetberry, but I don’t know what the blue ones are, they’re a new mystery flavor at the bakery.” Amity replied, hesitantly sitting next to Lilith at the table, with Luz sliding into the seat adjacent to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ooo! I love a good mystery!” Luz said, grabbing a large blue tart for herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity politely waited until everyone had grabbed a tart for themselves before grabbing herself a sweetberry one; they were always her favorite. She lightly nibbled on the tart while watching Luz as she excitedly shoved the blue tart into her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">What she didn’t expect was the scrunch of Luz’s face right after eating the tart. “Sour~” Luz whined, pursing her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">King pointed at the human and began to laugh at her, spilling a bit of tart flavoring into his fur on accident, which made Eda and Lilith both snort with laughter. Pretty soon, the entire table dissolved into pleasant laughter, with Amity covering her mouth to keep from being too loud, and Luz staring at her as she did so. She was the prettiest girl in the world in that single moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Aw man,’ Luz thought to herself, watching Amity try and fail to compose herself, ‘I have a crush on her.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>